Love lost, then found
by Natalia2002
Summary: Hermione and Draco are two of the handful of students that return for their seventh year. What happens they become friends and spend all their free time together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new friend, An old enemy**

It had only been a few months after the war and Hermione was already returning. She was one of the ten or so students from her year that would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't go as he was busy with aura training, and so was Ron. not that it would matter if Ron went, his and Hermione's relationship had come to it's inevitable end. Hermione grabbed her trunk and said goodbye to her parents before apperating. 'CRACK' She appeared in an alleyway a street over from Kings Cross station. She made her way to platform 9 ¾ were she met Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hi." She said brightly greeting her friends. Ginny ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hello." Luna said in her dreamy voice, also walking over to give her a hug. Neville and Hannah were holding hands. Hermione was happy for them, it was nice to they had someone. Hermione felt strangely alone. On the train Luna and Ginny went off to sit with a group of their friends, so did Neville and Hannah. Hermione was alone again. She found an empty compartment and went inside. She took a seat and pulled out her new book and began to read.a few minutes later she heard a knock at the compartment door. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Can we sit in here? We need to talk." Draco asked. Hermione wasn't sure at first, but decided there was no harm in letting them in. she nodded putting her book away.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Draco and Blaise sat across from her.

"We wanted to apologizes for everything we did to you and your friends." Draco looked down at his toes not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I never wanted to do any of that. It was my father that made me. I hope you can forgive me." Hermione looked at the two boys, not sure whether she should believe them.

"Why now?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What?" Draco asked, looking up at the sound of her voice. He had expected her to yell or shout, but she was calm, almost sweet sounding.

"Why now? Why are you choosing to ask for forgiveness now?"

"I was never really on any side, but I see now that my choices had an effect on all of you." Blaise spoke in soft, calming tones. He sounded sincere.

"Thank you Blaise. I understand how hard that must have been for you." She gave him a small smile. Then she turned to Draco. There was no anger in her eyes nor was there pitty. She was not mad at him, she looked at him merley with longing.

"My father is in jail now and I'm can't say I'm sorry for him. He tortured me, ignored me, and forced me into a life controlled by this." Draco pulled the sleeve of his left arm up, revealing the dark mark tattooed on his arm. It looked like it had been there for years.

"My life is a ruin because of his mistakes. I can't even get dressed in the morning without feeling contempt and hatred." He could not tell, but Hermione's eyes had begin to water.

"I am apologizing now because I couldn't earlier. I couldn't over the break as I didn't want to see the looks on your parents faces while I apologized to their daughter for standing by and watching as my own aunt torture her. Watching and being able to do nothing, no matter how much I wanted to." Draco's hands were now curled up into fists of rage and anger. When he was finished he looked up to see Hermione crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry Granger. Here." He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took it and began to wipe away the tears.

"Draco I had no idea what you were, are going through. I accept your apology, both of you. I hope we can be friends after all of this." Hermione, Draco, and Blaise spent the rest of train ride talking and laughing.

After a few weeks the names Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger were all said as one. They were seen together almost all the time. They had become so close they were almost like a second family for all of and Draco were sitting in the library working on Transfiguration, Blaise was ill and in the hospital wing.

"Hey do you have a spare quil I can borrow mine broke?" Draco asked pulling out a scroll of parchment and a bottle of ink.

"Yeah, here." She said handing him her quil. For a brief moment their hands touched, Hermione felt a warm tingly feeling shoot through her arm, she was sure Draco felt it as well. They looked at each other, just staring into the others eyes, wanting and needing to know if the other felt the way they that moment Ginny took a seat beside Hermione and their gaze was lost, both still wanting the answer to their question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A closer Christmas**

It was almost Christmas and everyone at Hogwarts couldn't wait to go home for the holidays, well everyone except Hermione. Her parents had decided to go back to Australia for the month of December and sadly wouldn't be back for Christmas. She had just received their letter telling her that they would mail her Christmas gift the day before the break started. She was engulfed in her misery that she didn't notice the tall handsome boy, with white blonde hair take a seat next to her, or the tall dark boy sitting across from her.

"Hey. What's wrong love?" Draco asked looking at the letter in Hermione's hand. He looked up to see Blaise mouthing the word 'love' and tilting his head to the side. Draco gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Oh, it's just a letter from my parents. You know how they're in Australia for December, well they won't be back in time for the break so they're mailing my gift the day before the break. I'm going to be alone on Christmas." Hermione folded her arms on the table and rested her head.

"Hey don't be sad. You can stay with me for the holidays. Mother won't mind, she'll be happy I have friends outside of Gryffindor and fathers in Azkaban so what can he do." Hermione looked up and gave Draco a small smile.

"And Blaise is coming over on Christmas anyways so it'll be like we're still here."

"Oh, Draco you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. You're one of my best friends. I'll send a letter to mother tonight, and don't worry about presents."

"Oh thank you Draco. You really are the best." Hermione lent over and gave him a hug. His cheeks turned beetroot red.

A few weeks had past and Draco and Hermione had just appeared in front of the giant Wiltshire mansion. A shiver fell down Hermione's spine as painful memories came rushing back to her. Draco placed a hand on her arm and she started.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry 'mione. I completely forgot. Are you going to be okay, because if you aren't we can go. My mother will understand." Draco looked down at the young witch, just imagining how she must be feeling right now. The last time they were bother her together, Draco was forced to watch as his aunt tortured her. She shakaly nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah. I-I sh-should be fine. As long as I don't have to go into that awful room." She said tightening her grip on her bag.

"That's a deal. I will make sure you never have to set foot the great room." They walked up to the front door and went inside.

"Mother! We're here!" Draco called into the grand entrance way. Narcissa Malfoy came hurrying out of a small door on the right. Her long, blonde hair was pinned up in a tight bun and she was wearing a flour strewn aiprin. Hermione thought she must have been baking.

"Draco darling lovely to see you." She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione it's lovely to see you again. I'm sorry for the last time we met and lets just say I'm happy to put that all behind me. I'm happy to welcome you to our family, that is of course if Draco ever proposes."

"Thank again for welcoming me to your lovely home, but me and Draco aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for assuming, it's just that Draco never brings girls home."

"Shall we have some tea?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. how about in the great room?"

"No!" Draco and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"How about the lounge instead mother?"

"Alright. You kids go sit down I'll get the tea and scones." Narcissa walked back through the door she came, giving draco a confused look as she did. Draco led Hermione up the stairs and to the couch on the open landing. He lit the fire and took a seat next to her.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and they were all in bed trying to get to sleep before the hectic day tomorrow that would be Christmas day. Draco was lying in bed looking up at the canopy when he thought he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it at first, until he heard it again.

"Come in." He said. It was Hermione that entered. She was wear a black tank top and a pair of sleep shorts that didn't leave much to the stood leaning against the now closed door.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I'm having a hard time getting to sleep. This house just brings back too many bad memories." She asked getting a little closer.

"Yeah. of course." Draco said, moving to one side of the bed and pulling back the duvet Hermione walked over and got into the bed. After half an hour she had fallen asleep. She moved closer to Draco till their legs were intertwined and her head rested against his chest. Soon Draco fell asleep, but not before lazaly resting his arm around her waist.

The next morning they were awoken by a loud knock at the door.

"Draco mate?! You up?!" It was Blaise. Narcissa must have let him in. Draco sprunge up to answer the door. He opened it just wide enough to poke his head through.

"Yeah. sorry mate had a bit of a lie in. give me a minute to get dressed then we can get 'mione."

"I'll just get her while you get dressed."

"No. let her sleep a little longer." Draco said closing the door a little more.

"What are you hiding?" Blaise went to push open the door. Draco tried to resist but Blaise overpowered him. The door swung open to reville Hermione sitting in Draco's bed.

"Oh. I see. You were just going to bring her home to get in her knickers. I understand. Don't bother telling your best friend anything." Blaise began to storm off down the hall. Hermione and Draco ran after him.

"Blaise wait." Hermione said grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Please." She pleaded. Blaise turned around. He couldn't stand making one of his best friends upset.

"Let us explain mate." draco said standing next to Hermione.

"We didn't do anything last night. I only slept in Draco's room because I couldn't sleep. You know what happened to me the last time I was here." Hermione let go of Blaise, knowing he wouldn't leave now.

"Yeah. I know, I'm sorry. I just got worried. I mean what would happen to our group if guys started dating and then broke up? I don't want anything to happen to us."

"I understand where you're coming from." Draco said.

"Now why don't 'mione and I get dressed and then we can have some lunch?" They all smiled and nodded.

The rest of the break went by in a flash and without even realizing it, Draco and Hermione were back on the Hogwarts express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Search for a new home**

It was Easter break and Hermione, Draco, and Blaise were wondering around London looking for a new apartment for Hermione. They had just arrived at their next stop. A small apartment complex on Tottenham court road.

"Good morning. You must be Miss Granger." A tiny, old man with greying hair held out hand to Hermione.

"Ah, i take it you are Mr. Jacobs."

"In the flesh." He had a weird accent, it wasn't quite American.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"I'm from Ontario, Canada. Moved here in my early twenties. Now would you like to see the apartment?" Hermione nodded and Mr. Jacobs led them over to the lifts. Once they were inside he pulled out his wand and tapped the number panel showing the floors.

"You're a wizard?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Well, yeah. Didn't your friend tell you this building had three floors for wizards and witches?"

"No. she didn't." Draco said looking down at Hermione.

"Well now you know." She said smiling up at him. When the lift stopped they exited into a rather long corridor.

"The apartment is number 120. It three doors down on the right. The door is unlocked so feel free to have a look around. When you're done come talk to me down in the lobby." Mr. Jacobs got back into the lift and left. The three walked down the hall until they came to apartment 120. They went inside, as they did Hermione pulled out a self inking quill and a checklist to make sure the apartment had everything she needed. The entrance was fairly large. It had a small brick fireplace and a giant bay window on the back wall, looking out to the street below. The kitchen was modern and opened up to the dining room. The apartment looked as if it was built for a muggle. It had two bedrooms. The master, which had an adjoining bathroom. And a guest room. There was a full bathroom across from the guest room. After they had looked around the whole place, Hermione realized her checklist was full.

"It's perfect." She just about screamed. She ran over to give her two best friends a hug. They all headed back down to the lobby.

"I'll take it." Hermione said, smiling down at Mr. Jacobs.

"Excellent. When will you be moving in?" He said as he conjured a contract.

"The start of July." The wizard waved his wand again and a date appeared at the bottom of the contract.

"Okay. this contract states that you, Hermione Granger will be moving in and begin paying rent at the start of July. The rent is five galleons a month, if you wish to move out, you must give me six weeks notice prior to you moving out. Now I just need you and one of your friends, as a witness, to sign and date the document. Any questions?" Hermione shook her head and signed the bottom. She held the pen out to the two boys behind her. They both looked at each other not knowing who should sign.

"Would one of you gits just sign it? I don't care who, just someone please sign the bloody thing." draco quickly grabbed the pe and signed.

"Excellent. I shall see you in July then Miss Granger." They bid Mr. Jacobs farwell and headed back to Malfoy manor.

When they got back they were greeted by Narcissa. She gave Hermione a hug.

"So any luck finding a new apartment?" She asked pulling away from the hug. She looked at the girl she considered a daughter. They had become very close, and anytime Draco would come home to visit he would bring Hermione with him.

"Yes. I found the perfect place. I move in at the start of July."

"Oh, my little girl is leaving me."

"Oh, Cissa you can always come and visit. It's in a wizard building, and I promise to visit whenever I can. Actually, now that I think about it I don't have a place to stay during the few weeks I have off before I move in."

"You're staying here. No question about it." They spent the rest of the day planning out Hermione's new apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry this chapter is so short I got writer's block and couldn't finish it**

 **Chapter 4: Keeping him in mind**

School was finally over and Hermione and Draco were sitting on his bed a looking through muggle furniture magazines.

"How about this couch?" She asked holding up a picture of modern looking, light grey fabric couch.

"Yeah. It's nice. It might look good with this rug." He showed her a faux fur white carpet.

"Oh, how lovely." They spent the rest of the next week picking out all the furniture, from chairs to lamps. The week before Hermione was to move in, her, Draco, and Blaise went out to buy everything. Keeping it all at Malfoy manor until Hermione could move in.

On July first, Hermione moved in. She had Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Hannah help her move and build her new furniture. By six o'clock everyone but Draco, who was helping put together the last of Hermione's bedroom, had left. Draco had noticed that throughout the day Hermione had been asking for his opinion on everything. 'Is she trying to tell me something' he thought to himself. 'No. I'll ask Blaise to be sure.'


	5. Chapter 5

***This takes place a few weeks after Hermione moves into her apartment**

 **Chapter 5: It's about time**

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the lounge of Malfoy manor talking about last nights quidditch match. Well at least Blaise was talking about it, Draco wasn't really paying any attention.

"Fuck. I'm think I'm falling for her." Draco blurted out not knowing what he was doing.

"What?" Blaise looked confused, he was pretty sure they were talking about how Puddlemere united had won against Chudley cannons, as if they would ever win.

"I think I'm falling for Hermione."

"That's great. I'm happy for you mate."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Nah. I think she's for you. I can see the way she looks at you. I mean she designed her whole apartment with your opinion in mind."

"I think I might tell her tonight. I'm going over for dinner and I don't see another opportunity anytime soon."

Back in her apartment Hermione was having almost the exact same conversation with Ginny and Harry.

"Can I tell you guys something?"

"Yeah of course." Ginny said taking a sip of her tea.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though, not even Ron."

"We promise." Harry said.

"I think I'm falling for Draco." She said in an almost whisper.

"Sorry? What was that love?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"I think… I'm falling for Draco."

"Finally. We were wondering when you were going to say something."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Well 'mione you were kind of obvious. The way you look at him, or the way your cheeks go the slightest shade of pink every time he touches you."

"Oh, yeah. Well what am I supposed to do? I haven't felt this way about someone since…" She trailed off thinking back to her relationship with Ron and how it only took him two weeks to move on and start dating someone else.

"I know babe, but you have Draco now."

That night Draco had gone over to Hermione's for dinner as he did every Saturday night. She was wearing one of his old Slytherin hoodies and a pair of shorts. As she reached up to grab a pot off the top shelf her shorts began to rise a bit. Draco couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck. I'm in love with you." Draco mumbled to himself unaware Hermione could somewhat hear him.

"What?" She asked wanting to know if she heard him correctly.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"No. what did you say?"

"Shit, fine. I said I'm in love with you."

"I-I'm in love with you to."

"Fuck it." Draco moved forward closing the space between them. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other cupped her face. He pulled her into him kissing her. She grabbed his hair pulling him closer. After five minutes they broke apart.

"Stay the night." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Wow 'mione. Moving a little fast aren't you."

"Not for that reason. I just haven't been sleeping that well lately and I sleep better when you're with me."

"Oh. Sure, of course love." That night they slept as they had over Christmas break, as two puzzle pieces that fit together like one.

The next morning Hermione and Draco went to Narcissa's for breakfast as they did every Sunday.

"Mother!" Draco called. Narcissa came out of the dining room.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." She said smiling, as she looked down at their hands, enclosed in each others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alone for too long**

It had been a few weeks since Hermione and Draco had gotten engaged. Hermione lay on their bed admiring her ring while Draco stood at the end of the bed packing.

"Do you have to leave?" Hermione asked poking Draco in the ribs with her foot.

"Because if I don't take this job we can't have the winter wedding you want my love."

"It's not fair, I won't be able to send you letters or see you for a month." Hermione moved so that she was now sitting right behind Draco's suitcase.

"I know babe but you get to spend all night with me and all day tomorrow before I leave, we don't even have to leave the house if you want." Hermione giggled and began to turn a light shade of pink. Draco picked up his suitcase and moved to the floor. He then slowly crawled onto the bed following Hermione who was moving back to the top of the bed. Soon he was on top of her, his face was so close to hers their noses were touching. She tilted her head and kissed him wrapping her one arm around his neck and the other around his waist pulling his body down against hers. He slowly worked his hand down to the hem of her shirt, he slid his hand up and under it moving his hand along her back pulling her shirt up as he went. Soon it was tossed aside on the ground, and Hermione began to work on the buttons on Draco's shirt which was soon tossed aside as well. Draco slid his hand around Hermione's back trying to find the clasp of her bra,

"Where is it?" Draco asked looking confused. Hermione tilted her head back laughing.

"It undoes in the front." She then lightly kissed him on the cheek. With an air of realisation Draco quickly undid the clasp on the front of her bra. He kissed her then slowly began to work his way along her jawline, then down her neck, then her collar bone, then down her chest and stomach until he came to her waist and the hem of her shorts. He removed them tossing them aside with their shirts. She began to undo his belt, then his jeans throwing the aside.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she turned to see the bed was empty. She sat up to that Draco's suitcase was also gone. She was confused as Draco wasn't supposed to leave till later that night. Concerned she got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown tying it as she headed out into the living room.

"Morning love." Draco was setting up the dining table for breakfast. Relieved Hermione walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you been up?" She asked taking a cup of coffee from him and a seat across from him.

"An hour, I didn't want to wake you up so I came out here to read. I figured that you'd be up soon though because you can't sleep in past nine in the morning so I made breakfast."

"Well thank you." Hermione began to tuck into her breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day together, but sadly had to say goodbye at the end of the night when Draco had to head off to catch his portkey to Singapore.

A week had past since Draco had left and Hermione was feeling more alone then she had ever felt, even though she was hanging out with Ginny almost everyday and had lunch with Narcissa yesterday. Hermione was starting to get concerned, her period was 3 days late and she was starting to feel poorly in the mornings. She was trying to figure out if she had eaten anything that would make her sick, but came up with nothing. She had talked to Ginny about it and her only thought was that Hermione may be pregnant, but she didn't think so, her and Draco had used protection after all. Today was the fourth day it was late and the fifth day she had felt poorly, and she thought she might as well take the bloody test just in case.

An hour later she was pacing around her living room waiting for Ginny to show up. Suddenly there was a nock on the door.

"Hey come in quickly, I'm freaking out here!" Ginny rushed in.

"Have you looked at it yet?"

"No of course not! I was too busy freaking out and waiting for you."

"Well go grab it!" Ginny took a seat on the sofa and waited for Hermione to grabbed the test from the bathroom. She held it out to Ginny.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I can't look. Can you just tell me what it says?"

"Fine, give it here." Ginny took the test and looked at it making sure not to show Hermione.

"So what does it say?" Hermione asked nervously.

"It's negative."

"Oh, well that's fine. I wasn't expecting it to be positive, this just means I can focus on the wedding now." Hermione sat down, a few tears rolled down her face.

"Why am I crying? It's not like I even wanted a kid." Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was surprisingly smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny simply handed the test to Hermione. She looked down at it to see it was positive not negative.

"Why, why did you have to do that to me?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you actually wanted the baby. Are you happy now?"

"Yes of course I'm happy I'm going to have a baby!" She stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Wait how are you going to tell Draco? He's away for another three weeks and it's not like you can just go to Singapore, I mean even if you could they won't let you travel because your pregnant."

"I'll just have to wait till he gets back. Please don't tell anyone though, I don't want anyone to know before him."

"I promise I won't. Hey you want to go baby shopping? You know to distract from Draco being away."

"Yeah sure, we'll just have to hide the stuff in the closet so no one sees it." They grabbed their coats and headed out to the streets of London.


End file.
